1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vehicular seat, and more particularly, to a shock absorbing device of the vehicular seat, which absorbs shock and vibration applied to the seat when the vehicle is moving and/or a person sits down on the seat
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of vehicular seats have been proposed and put into practical use. Some of them are of a type which has a shock absorbing device mounted under a seat cushion part for providing a seat occupant with a comfortable sitting condition. However, some of the vehicular seats of this type fail to give satisfaction to manufacturing because of bulky, complicated and non-economical construction of the shock absorbing devices installed therein.